Dawnest before the Dark
Dawnest before the Dark ''is the third episode of Season 1 and third overall for the TV show ''101 Crosses. Defense class at Cross Academy buffs up while the witnesses of the mysterious weapon that could destroy the Crosses tell their story. The reception for the episode was (placeholder). Synopsis As Defense class begins for the day, the eccentric Jenna Leck sits down and is greeted by their new Defense teacher, the good natured Eugene Sprak, who has power over rocks and ground. The others question his sudden appearance and where their previous teacher is, but Jenna is friendly. He begins to teach them how to knock out a foe, something more grizzly than their previous lessons. X then bursts in and rushes to his seat, making little note of his tardiness. As Sprak goes on with his lesson, Sofósi comes in and asks to borrow X for a moment. X expresses hapiness with getting out early and they make their way to her office. Gray is there as well, and they begin to question him about the weapon he was shot with a day earlier. They ask about the sensation and he struggles with explaining it. He tells about the unbearable pain and that it was a totally blinding pain that made him feel totally empty, and that he could not use his powers. Gray is disturbed by the notion that the Crosses could feel totally empty, without the very core that made them a Cross. He is dismissed, much to his dismay and the boy who was kidnapped by the owner of the gun is called in. Meanwhile, X returns to find the students each using their powers on a dummy. Sprak welcomes X back into the class, and X expresses interest in beating something up. Sprak laughs, and X finds that this class may not be so bad, spawning a gigantic iceball and smirking. Jenna however, feels wrong about the whole thing as if something very wrong is going on and something bad is going to happen. She sighs and sits down as she makes the dummy's head explode with her telekinesis. The boy tells his experience. He was going out on a mission with this mentor when his mentor was mysteriously shot, and a group of hooded men knocked him out and woke up in an abandoned warehouse, where the men beat him until their leader intervened, hoping to sell him for a hefty price. Gloating, he becomes sloppy and lets the boy get a knife to cut himself out. Using his super speed he escaped, as the boss gave chase. They are interested to know that the man who died was the boss, and wonder what was going on there. Lastly, Boomer is brought in, and while Gray expresses disapproval to a non-Cross being there, Sofósi doesn't mind him and Boomer tells them the appearance of the gun, bright red with purple dots. Gray is shocked and leaves the room. Boomer jokes about how he thought it was hideous too, but not that bad. Sofósi is surprised by this revelation as well, and leaves. Defense class ends, and X is for once, more cheerful than Jenna. Jenna wonders about the future of the Crosses as the two walk to their next class as Gray walks by as well, pondering what Boomer said as he walks to his room silently and alone. Trivia TBA Reviews TBA Category:Episodes